Valentine's Special
by S-chama
Summary: A quick sepcial to go along with Valentine's day. Short, very tame. Still cute.


**Me: **"Hey! It's Valentine's Day! Well my day sucks, I'm sitting here enjoying Dove chocolate; alone." *sniffles*  
**Ed:** "Aww... she's so pitiful... Hang in there S-chama!"  
**Roy: **"And she wrote us a kinda-cute little...thing."  
**Me: **"Yup, I wanted to do a little...thing... for my two favorite boys today. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters, they belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sama."  
**Roy: **"Light swearing as expected of Ed, kinda shounen-ai elements. We're behaving ourselves."  
**Ed: **"She knows she should be writing _Keys to Yourself_ but she did this anyway. So don't kill her, that's my job."  
**All of us: **"Please enjoy our Valentine's special!"

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

A pile of ominous red roses sat on the doorstep of the Fullmetal Alchemist. They peered up at Ed with promises in their bloody petals, causing the young man to color slightly. He knew who they were from without doubt. Quickly, he scooped them up and retreated back into the house. Ed saw his younger brother gape at him.

"I can explain." Ed blurted. The younger Elric nodded and raised an eyebrow. Feeling like a dog with his tail tucked in mortification Ed set the incriminating flora in the kitchen sink before turning back to his brother. "Nii-san…" Al prompted.

"Okay, okay! I'm…er…well…" he stuttered. Just then the phone rang. Ed _thanked_ _god_ and picked up the phone with an almost cheery hello.

"That happy to hear my voice, Fullmetal?" a low, silky voice inquired. Ed swore fluently, using all of his adult vocabulary. Al gave up trying to talk to his brother and walked away; he knew from his brother's tone that it was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's an act. Did Alphonse leave yet?" the Colonel drawled.

"He did. What do you want, bastard?" Ed sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Can't I just call you?" Roy whined dramatically.

"No. You always have ulterior motives." Ed pointed out.

"True… did you get the roses?" He purred.

"Yeah, thanks a lot ass." Ed grimaced.

"Are you free this evening?" Mustang asked offhand.

"Maybe, why?" Ed answered cautiously.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you then, Fullmetal." He hung up on the boy.

"What the hell is he planning?" Ed asked the phone. 

* * *

Ed reluctantly answered the door that evening. Outside, leaning casually on the stair rail was Roy Mustang wearing his trademark smirk. It made the blonde both extremely irritated and at the same time made his blood race. Al looked over Ed's shoulder. "Hiya, Colonel Mustang!" He waved, thinking how nice it was that his antisocial nii-san was going to hang out with the gang from the office in Central's HQ. Right, Roy had provided that very useful cover a scant two hours ago.

"Have fun!" Al called as they left.

The door clicked softly when Ed sat in Roy's car. The Colonel let his smirk take on a devious edge. "Wipe that dumb look off your face." Ed commanded. Roy only grinned wider. The boy gulped as his overactive imagination went into overdrive. The car rumbled to life and they started down the street. Ed couldn't guess where they were going so he pressed his nose against the window, peering out for clues. Mustang chuckled low in his throat, fully enjoying himself.

They parked outside of Central HQ. The Colonel got out and opened Ed's door. The blonde alchemist eyed the onyx eyed man curiously as he got out and stretched. Roy snatched Ed's left hand, grinning, and led him deeper into Headquarters. "So, Fullmetal, do you remember what holiday it is today?" the man asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Ed said, "How could I not after your little _gift_ which almost tipped off Al?"

"It wasn't so bad was it? Roses remind me of you; honest and dangerous." Roy reflected. The boy felt his cheeks get hot at that. They stopped; somewhere along the way they'd walked into the Colonel's office. Roy released Ed's hand and sat down in his chair. He leaned on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. "I know you don't care for my romantic tastes, but you surely don't mind this, do you?" he asked.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. And I am a little curious as to what you're doing." Ed replied. Roy got up and walked back over to stand by Ed. "Well, I guess your memory is as _short_ as you." He breathed in his ear.

"Who're-you-calling-a-micro-mini-shrimp?" the boy exploded.

"But surely you remember this is where you came barging in demanding to become state certified." Mustang continued, ignoring the outburst he caused. Ed cooled off quickly and had a flashback to when he was twelve. He'd come in here, not yet knowing all the things he'd know shortly, and went right up to Mustang's desk, demanding certification. The black haired man had been inconspicuously doodling instead of doing paperwork. That had been the first time they'd really interacted; if snide comments and threats were interaction. Ed laughed out loud at his memory. "I remember." He sighed happily.

Roy then wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him closer; Ed with his hands resting on the front of Mustang's jacket. "Happy Valentine's day, Ed." Roy whispered as he leaned forward and seized his young lover's soft lips. The blonde pulled away, meeting Mustang's sharp obsidian eyes with his warm gold gaze. "I demand you kiss me better than _that_, Roy." Ed grinned and wrapped his arms around the slightly surprised Colonels neck. He dragged the taller man down and kissed him fiercely. It wasn't a dirty kiss; it was soft, sweet, and as passionate as both savored the simple happiness that came from holding the one you love. They each melted into the other, pressed together tightly, enjoying the best Valentine's day they'd ever had.

* * *

**Me: **"Please _**REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW**_! I wanna know what you think!" *gloms on Ed and Roy* "I'm so glad I have you two."  
**Ed: **"Get her off me..."  
**Roy: **"Be nice, women can be very unpredictable after consuming this much chocolate..."  
**Ed and Roy: **"Have a great Valentine's Day!"

_Sayonara!_


End file.
